Sun Loving Vampires
by Klutztodeath
Summary: Hanna-Isabella is a strange girl, everyone who ever met her will agree. The problem is, thats about all they really can say about her, no one knows her. When she moves into a little town named Foster City she attracts the attention of our fav. vamps.
1. A bit of background

The car ride to Foster City may not have been long, but that did not make it painfully awkward for the three humans

**The car ride to Foster City may not have been long, but that did not make it painfully awkward for the three humans. The trip had started off alright, but an argument had started as soon as the car was on the highway. Hanna-Isabella had decided that it would be best to start school in her new town as soon as possible, not because she cared about making friends, (she new that that was not even close to possible) but because she wanted to keep her grades at something close to acceptable. Unfortunately, her parents wanted her to have a good amount of time to adjust to her newest home because the climate was radically different compared to the places they usually moved to. Hanna- Isabella may not have had the best grades when it came to school, but she did know how to get people to do what she wanted, so she would be going to San Mateo High School the next day, unfortunately, while she may have won the battle, she did not win the war, and so the silence continued for the entire ride to the place she would now have to call home.**

**Foster City is far from what anyone would call a city, it is in fact, a fairly small town, so small that it doesn't even have its own high school. Instead the few teenagers of the town have to take a bus to the next town over, where they attend a rather small school with teenagers from several other towns. This would not be the first time that Hanna-Isabella commuted to school, but this is certainly the first place she has lived in where it is almost always sunny and hardly ever rains. The reason for this is that the sun makes her extremely ill.**

**"Hanna- Isabella? That's the weirdest name I've ever heard of…wonder where she's from…" the secretary in San Mateo High School muttered as she looked for the new girl's schedule, not realizing she was speaking loud enough for the girl to hear.**

**"I prefer to be called Bella" muttered the girl, blushing beet red.**

**"Oh… I'm sorry… I did not mean to say that out loud…" The secretary tried to apologize. Bella smiled and shrugged as if to say that it did not really matter either way. The secretary, whose name was Mrs.Tores, finally found the right schedule and after showing her the easiest way to her first class (Health with Doctor Mason) dismissed Bella to her classes. **

**Doctor Mason turned out to be a fairly old man with a slightly perverted looking smile who upon reading her transfer paper boomed loudly "Class! This is Hanna-Isabella …Kool…Dee…Near, I hope I pronounced that right, anyway I want you all to be polite, she has had a rough time recently!" Bella blushed and tried to make herself invisible as she quickly made her way to the only seat open, which was next to a blond boy with golden eyes who seemed to radiate calm. **

**The boy next to her smiled and whispered "Hi, my name's Jasper Hale, welcome to the school."**


	2. Vampires Use Sunblock?

Note: No, I don't own Twilight  Also, sorry I did not update earlier; I never realized starting college at 15 would give me such a horrid disadvantage…

**Note: No, I don't own Twilight ******** Also, sorry I did not update earlier; I never realized starting college at 15 would give me such a horrid disadvantage…**

**I realize that it seems like I based my main character on myself… well I didn't, not entirely, she is part me, and part better than me… Isabella Swan does exist here, and yes she and Edward are married, Nessie exists already… this is not a love story, not yet anyway… (My Bella will not be with any of the Cullens or La Push boys) PLEASE review! I'm not threatening you or anything, nor will I beg I just need critiquing**.

Bella sat through the first class trying not to laugh (the class had just started Sex Ed) and nearly jumped out of her skin when the bell (which sounded like a cat being strangled) rang. She blushed as soon as she realized what the sound had been and quickly packed up her bag, but did not move to the door; instead she peeked out the window, praying for clouds. As usual, her prayers were not answered, probably because she was not certain of God's existence.

Jasper waited until everyone had left the class room before turning around to look at the new girl. She was certainly pale enough to be a vampire, but she smelled… not exactly like food, her smell was almost _damp_, but with a hint of something mouth watering. "Would you like to join my family for lunch?" he asked, making sure to radiate warmth and friendliness.

Bella turned around, surprised that she was not alone. "I'm sorry Jasper, I can't… I'm not allowed out in sunlight." She whispered, blushing at how she must sound to anyone who doesn't know of her issues with sunlight. She found that she really wanted to make friends with this buy and his family, whom she had yet to meet.

Jasper did not seem put off in the least, instead he got a curious look in his eyes, as if he was looking at a puzzle he couldn't fit together. Bella wondered idly what the picture looked like to him.

"Why can't you go out in the sunlight? Are you a vampire or something?" he joked.

"I… I get really sick if I go out into direct sunlight; even indirect sun exposure is unpleasant." Bella looked away as she spoke, blushing with shame.

Jasper smiled and took out his cell phone, quickly dialing a number and whispering something to the person on the other end.

"I just spoke to my father, he has been researching problems caused by sunlight in the human body, and he recently created a sun block, the real thing, not what you find at the drug store, I asked if I could give you some… My family calls it Vampire Sun Block, 'because it works so well it could protect a vampire from the sun"

Bella stood there stunned at the thought of being able to go out into the sun. "What did he say?" she managed to gasp.

Jasper grinned, happiness was flowing out of this girl, "He said yes, but he wants to meet you after school, you are the first person not connected to his research to use it." He took out a small tube and tossed it to Bella.


	3. Lunch With the Cullens kinda brief

I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I have been too sick to move… Still am sick, but Jasper made me get up

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I have been too sick to move… Still am sick, but Jasper made me get up. (Yeah, I actually know a guy named Jasper Hale.) This may suck… I'm sick so please don't start a mob, come to Foster City and terrorize the 4 cops until they give up my house address so you can then kill me! (The cops would need counseling after that Please review; it may help me recover… I can hope, cant I? p.s. still don't own Twilight, though I DO own a guitar named Bella Muerte.**

Bella was in shock. She had just spent five minutes in sun light and had no signs of the usual illness that should have followed. She was now sitting next to a girl who apparently had the same name as her, not to mention a similar complexion. Jasper had introduced her as Isabella Swan, one of his foster siblings. Across from her was a boy named Edward Cullen, he was apparently yet another foster sibling, and was dating Isabella.

The spot they were sitting in was not in doors; instead, the whole group (all seven of them) was seated on a covered bridge of sorts in between buildings. The other people had been introduced to Bella as Alice Cullen (Jasper's girlfriend), Rosalie Hale (Jasper's twin), and Emmet Cullen (Rosalie's boyfriend). Not a single person was eating, which was actually fairly normal at this school, apparently its ok to have food in the classrooms, so most people ate while taking a test or watching a film in Biology.)

Bella found herself enjoying other people's company, a first in her school career. Alice was fun to talk to, even though they almost immediately started arguing over whether Bella's jeans and a concert t-shirt were appropriate to wear in public. Jasper kept the mood light, breaking them up whenever he felt the conversation got a bit too heated, and Rosalie sided with Alice when asked for support. Edward and Isabella were apparently too busy with their own conversation, and kisses, to notice anything, though Emmet picked up the slack by cheering first for one side, then the other.

Lunch passed quickly and the cat-being-chocked noise was heard, indicating that the next class would start in 5 minutes.

"Hey Bella! You have Chem. with Mr. Gen next, right? I have it too, want help finding the right class room?" Edward had followed Bella towards the C building where the class he had just mentioned was supposed to be located. Bella nodded and waited for him to catch up and lead the way.

**I know its really short and a bit of a filler, sorry! I would continue, but I really don't want to throw up on my laptop, so I'm going to go throw up on Jazzy!**


End file.
